Google User Guide
For iOS users, please visit the Game Center User Guide. To back up your game progress, recover a lost account, or transfer your village to a different Android device, it's VERY IMPORTANT to link your game to a Google+ Account. The following thread will explain how to use Google+ to perform these functions! Please note that Google+ only supports one game per account, and that you will need a different Google+ account for each new game you play on other devices. To Back Up Your Game To connect your village to Google+, open the Google+ app on your device and make sure you are logged in. After this, open Clash of Clans and go to the in-game setting. Press the Google+ sign in button to connect your village to Google+. The Google+ Button should say "Connected." See the images below: Connected ''(this is good) and ''Not Connected (this is bad): Restoring a lost village If you lost your village due to a device restore, a lost device or purchasing a new Android device, follow these instructions to restore your village to it's former glory! Remember, this will only work if your village was connected to a Google+ account. See the note after these instructions if your village was not connected to Google+. The only way to recover your village is to have it linked to your Google+. If it is linked, please login to your Google+ account using the Google+ app and then start Clash of Clans. You should see a popup asking if you want to recover your village. Please note that if you select "Yes" from this popup, you will lose the village in the background. Please follow these steps to restore your village using Google+: #Login to Google+ using the Google+ App. #Start Clash of Clans. #There should be a popup asking if you want to recover your village. #Select "Yes." Note: If you select yes you will permanently lose the current village on that device. Clash On! If you did not use Google+ in the past, Clash Player Support can try to reattach your game to a new Google+ account. Please follow these steps: #Log into or confirm that you are logged into Google+. #Start a new game of Clash of Clans on your device, and complete the tutorial. #Go into the in-game settings and connect your village to Google+ using the Google+ sign in button. #Contact us using the "Help and Support" button in the settings menu. Please include the following info: #*Name of the village: #*Name of the clan you are part of: #*Town Hall level: #*Date and time of your last playing session: #Let Support know that your village is restored to it's former glory! If you are experiencing any other issues with your Google+ account not covered in this thread, please explore the rest of our Android Bugs & Problems SubForum. If you still can't solve your issue, please contact Player Support via the in-app reporting from in the Settings menu of the game! Clash On! Category:Support